


Anything for You

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: Ed had said it once and Oswald would never hesitate to do the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and I'm not sure if someone already wrote it but I tried.

Arkham had taken it’s toll on Ed and Oswald could see it every single day. He knew how hard it was to come back from that hell and adjust back to the normal world. He knew what the nightmares felt like and how scary silence could truly be. The certificate was a key to freedom but in the end the effects took a while to leave. 

Ed didn’t talk about it ever and he didn’t have to, they had other things to talk about after all. Those mornings when Ed looked tired, unusually more stiff than usual and had a tight lipped smile on his face were as casual as the rest. Ed would hand off Oswald the schedules for his duties as Mayor and in other business,before updating him on whatever was new. Before they went to prepare to leave the mansion, Oswald still would try to ask Ed if he was okay. Ed being Ed, would stand up a little straighter and give him the same answer every time with a small smile that wasn’t genuine. 

_ “I’m fine Oswald.” _

They always had a familiar argument with the ties, Ed being the one to always want to tie Oswald’s because he always did it crooked. 

_ “I can tie my own ties, I’m not a child.”  _

_ “You can’t have a crooked tie Mr. Mayor.” _

_ “I don’t- My ties are always perfect!”  _

Ed would always raise an eyebrow and smirk,  _ “Didn’t anyone tell you little bird that perspective varies from person to person?”  _

Usually Oswald would let Ed do it and when he was finished, he would step back with a smile, _ “Now you are looking quite dapper Mr. Mayor.” _

_ “Oh please.”  _

Today though was a day that matched up with those that always were going a little roughly. Things were casual and they had the same argument as usual, but Ed’s hands wouldn’t stop tremoring. Ed tried to pay no attention to it, but grew visually more irritated with not being able to keep them steady. Oswald tried to pay no mind to it until eventually Ed let his hands fall to his sides,  _ “I’m um...I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with my hands...they don’t...this doesn’t really happen.”  _

Instead of probing, Oswald gave him a bright smile that was enough to get the irritated look on the other’s face to disappear. 

_ “I’ve been practicing your method of tying my tie and now I was hoping I could show you?” _

Ed still looked a little agitated as he curled his hands into fists but he nodded slowly, signaling Oswald to put a gleaming smile on his face as he worked his tie to perfection. It did look the same as Ed’s work and as much he looked like he wanted to put some input in it, the other just gave him a smile. Being something more now meant they both had to be there for each other and Oswald would do anything to make things easier for Ed. 

_ “How do I look Ed?” _

Ed swallowed thickly and slowly uncurled his hands. He put his hands in their usual position behind his back before pushing up his glasses. 

_ “Dazzling, as always.”  _

The rest of the day transitioned into the same as usual; busy work, frustration, Ed being there to vent to, and then more busy work before finally into the night they finally were able to come home. Since Ed’s release, Oswald had made a special request to not make dinner too rich until Ed was able to get back into it. 

Oswald dealt with paperwork until dinner and Ed would be nearby playing around with a puzzle he had found in the house. Oswald would never acknowledge how he got it, but would notice how many times Ed would solve the puzzle like it was nothing but still went back to resolve it again. 

Dinner ran by smoothly and eventually the pair went to sitting on the couch, close and staring at the fire. Oswald wouldn’t pay any mind to Ed’s occasional flinches at the sounds of the wind hitting the windows,the creaks of the house or the rustling of the maids. He just laid there taking in Ed’s arm him and the warmth of the fire. 

Ed would ask him a riddle. 

Oswald would try to think but he could barely keep up with his practically genius significant other. 

Ed would eventually burst out with the answer and Oswald would always make sure that Ed knew he enjoyed it.

After an eternity Ed would always be the first to say,  _ “You need rest. You have another big day tomorrow.” _

_ “Like usual?” _

_ “You have several duties as mayor and kingpin of the underworld but...you have me to help you manage if needed.”  _

Oswald glanced up to meet his dark eyes behind the glass frames with a smile on his face,  _ “I don’t know where I would be without you.” _

Eventually, they both would retreat back to their room to prepare for bed. Ed would have another fidget toy twisting between his fingers as he laid down in bed, getting more blankets from unknowingly requested stack. Oswald would turn on the tv and just leave it at that before turning on his side ready to sleep. 

Ed would always be confused,  _ “The Tv is too loud...can you still sleep?” _

_ “It’s not much of a bother.” _

He couldn’t turn up the fire, so the least he could do was argue for the tv to be on. Ed had turned off the tv many nights before for Oswald’s sake but this time wasn’t going to change. 

_ “Oswald…” _

_ “I really don’t want to dream about politics so it’s nice, the tv clears my thoughts.” _

_ “That’s not how dreams work.” _

_ “Well it wouldn’t hurt to try would it?” _

He shifted over to face Ed would still was clearly biting his lip in hesitation, before he set the toy down on the nightstand by his glasses and settled down into the pillow meeting Oswald’s eyes. 

_ “Another big day tomorrow for you Mr. Mayor.” _

_ “Another of the same day for us My Chief of Staff.” _

_ “Oswald…?” _

_ “Yes Ed?” _

_ “I love you.” _

The three words still made his heart flutter and he hardly did care about Ed seeing the too big smile on his face  _ “I love you too.” _

 

Eventually the two fell asleep and by the morning, it would have been a good night for Ed. He would get up early as usual before Oswald and work to the sound of the furnace. Once the schedules were done and overlooked, he would make his way back to bed with a new puzzle or toy he found in his hands.  

Today it was a rubik's cube.

The thing had small squares and was simple, but solving it over and over again kept the hellish thoughts of Arkham out at least for a short while. 

Oswald didn’t have to ever ask about any of it. All of this readjustment was going to take a while and he understood that. His orders were clear with his house staff and he himself would be on the lookout for Ed, but always try to make the days normal again for him. Ed had said it once before almost dying but Oswald wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. 

Anything. 


End file.
